¿COPA DE VINO O COPA DE SANGRE?
by Jeanne Naturil
Summary: Zaussure ¿Has escuchado ese nombre? ¿no? pues te diré que quedarás impresionado al descubrirlo. Círculo de las Sombras, de la Sangre Pura, de la Luz Resplandeciente, de la Luna de Plata, de los Lazos del Tiempo, y de la Marea Nocturna. ¿A cual decidirás pertenecer? ¿Cuáles son tus miedos? ¿Hasta dónde llegan tus límites? ¿De qué serás capaz por seguir con vida? -Se necesitan Oc s-


**SINOPSIS**

¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre los Zaussures? ¿No? Bueno, no te he de culpar. Los Zaussures se han convertido en sombras al pasar del tiempo, cada vez siendo más ignorados por la humanidad.

Los humanos creen que tienen el control de este mundo, ¿Podrían estar más equivocados? No lo creo. Pero… ¿Por qué ocultar su existencia? ¿Por miedo? ¿A qué se debe esa regla? Preguntas que atormentan a la mayoría de los Zaussures.

"Llegar a Francia no sonaba nada mal. Pensé que sería una aventura nueva. Pero vaya sorpresa la que mi familia se llevó al poner los pies en el territorio de París. Jamás hubiese creído que una ciudad como esta ocultaría tras sus habitantes, a las peores fieras con las que me he topado en toda la eternidad" –Página 64 del libro de Rossert.

¿Qué es lo que más temes? ¿Cuál es tu mayor debilidad? ¿Hasta dónde llegan tus límites? ¿De qué eres capaz con tal de seguir con vida? ¿Soportarás el reto? O solo serás una más, una fiera domesticada más.

"Los Zaussures son monstruos", eso creería cualquiera al momento de verlos actuar. Pero ¿Qué opinaría un humano al conocerlos realmente?

Por seguridad, egoísmo, envidias o cualquier motivo- no muy importante- los Zaussures se han dividido en Círculos. ¿A cuál decidirás pertenecer?

 **Tres semanas antes…**

Sharon:

-¡¿Y si te apresuras?! ¡Llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto!- grité exasperada desde el porche de la casa de mi amiga. Llevaba más de media hora esperándola.

-¡Lo dices como si los boletos a Francia se fueran a acabar!- una valija verde salió volando desde la ventana del segundo piso.

-Te comento que existe un espacio en la entrada de la casa que se llama puerta- dije cruzándome de brazos.

Era increíble que realmente estuviera haciendo esto. Meses atrás la idea de cambiarme de ciudad me parecía lo peor que podía venirse a mi mente, hoy era la mejor decisión que podría tomar.

Una silueta dio un salto desde esa ventana, cayendo de pie. Esa chica cayó de pie elegante mente, esa chica era mi boleto a la locura. Esa chica es mi no gemela, Alessandra: pelirroja con cabello lacio hasta por debajo de los hombros, un par de ojos alucinantemente verdes –que si me lo preguntan a mí, en ocasiones me dan miedo. Yo por otra parte era una chica con el cabello de color cobre enmarañado y teñido de negro en las puntas, con un par de ojos azules.

-¿Lista Sharon?- dijo Alessandra tomando su valija.

-Lista. Ahora apresúrate- respondí dándome vuelta para caminar al Jeep Comander aparcado a un lado de la calle, en él ya se encontraban mis valijas con cosas indispensables para mí: ropa, bebidas energéticas, un par de guates de boxeo, entre otras.

Me monté en el asiento de conductor de Jeep.

-Recuérdame llamar a Axel cuando lleguemos- dijo Alessandra mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y se sentaba.

-¿Te matará si no lo haces?- dije dándole vida al motor después de insertar la llave en su respectivo lugar.

-Algo parecido- dijo subiendo sus pies en la parte donde va el freno de mano del Jeep.- quiere saber dónde residirán su "par de princesas".

-Baja los pies- estiré mi mano hasta el portavasos donde tenía mi vaso de cappuccino puesto.

-¿Y si no se me da la gana?

-Tendrás que buscar un taxi para llegar al aeropuerto- bajó los pies.

Luego de una hora nos encontrábamos a bordo del avión que nos llevaría rumbo a París. Alessandra sentada del lado del pasillo y yo en la ventana.

-¿Por qué la comida de los aviones tiene que ser tan mala?- escuché quejarse a Alessandra luego de haberle pedido no sé qué platillo a la azafata.

-Si no te gusta déjala de lado- Realmente no entendía por qué siempre hacia lo mismo: se quejaba de la comida de algún lugar pero, la seguía comiendo.

-Tengo hambre y alguien fue lo suficiente descuidada para dejar las bolsas de snaks en la casa- respondió acusadoramente.

-No protestaré- dije resignada, no aceptaría que había sido su culpa eso lo podía tener claro.

En horas de vuelo, y las constantes peleas de Alessandra con el niño que estaba sentado detrás de nosotras, los gritos de su madre y los maltratos de la pelirroja al servicio de aerolínea.

"¿Viajarás en avión con Ale? Suerte" esas habían sido las últimas palabras que Axel me había dado. Ahora entendía el por qué de su preocupación. Axel era el primo de Alessandra, un chico agradable y con el carácter de su prima, claro que con varias cucharadas de seriedad extras. Conocía a ambos desde hace más de 13 años, nos habíamos conocido en el jardín de niños a los 4 años.

-"A los pasajeros se les ruega coloquen sus cinturones, aterrizaremos en unos minutos. Gracias"- dijo el altavoz.

-¿Tienes idea de dónde queda el Sweet Amoris?- pregunté recordando el nombre del Instituto donde nos habíamos inscrito.

-Ni idea, para eso te traje ¿no?

Fruncí el seño.-Esta bien- dijo Alessandra- pediremos ayuda.

Asentí.

Minutos después estábamos en la entrada del aeropuerto buscando un taxi. Eran alrededor de las 8:00 am, sí, habíamos salido prácticamente de madrugada al aeropuerto.

-¡Taxi!- gritó Ale a uno que iba pasando. Este freno y nos abrió la puerta.

-¿A dónde las llevo señoritas?- preguntó el hombre que debía tener alrededor de unos 40 años.

-¿Conoce el Instituto Sweet Amoris?- dije subiendo mis valijas de roda mano.

-Por supuesto.

Nathaniel:

-Llegaremos tarde- dije enfadado.

Sabía que tratar con Castiel no era nada fácil, lo tenía claro, pero la directora aún sabiendo mi enemistad con el idiota ese me encargó que lo llevase a su oficina.

-En cualquier caso es tu culpa delegaducho- haciendo a un lado sus palabras aceleré el paso hasta tomarme con una puerta azul, la puerta de la oficina de la directora.

Le di dos golpes. Y un "adelante" se escuchó del otro lado. Giré la perilla y le di paso al pelirrojo, claro que este al entrar me empujó con su hombro. Lo suficiente para que la directora no lo notara pero sí yo.

-¿Para qué soy bueno?- dijo Castiel tumbándose en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio de la directora.

-Muchas gracias Nathaniel por traerlo- dijo acariciando la cabeza de su perro.- Siéntate por favor.

La obedecí.

-Como lo sabrán, el Instituto está en espera de nuevas alumnas.

-Es el chisme de todos los pasillo- interrumpió el pelirrojo.

-No me han mandado los formularios- comenté. Por lo general yo organizaba ese tipo de cosas y aunque Melody había mencionado en algún momento lo de las nuevas alumnas no lo creí por mi falta de información.

-Yo me he encargado de eso Nathaniel- dijo soltando a Kiki en el suelo y poniéndose de pie.-Estamos hablando de un grupo de chicas muy especiales. Un par viene de Inglaterra, una de ellas tiene unos resultados estudiantiles admirables y la otra…- desvió su mirada a Castiel- bueno… ella tal vez se convierta en un problema.

-Veamos direc- inició Castiel- ¿Yo qué tengo que ver en esto?

-En el aspecto de que ayudarás a Nathaniel para que ambas se adapten.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritamos ambos exaltados. Debía ser una broma, ni loco aceptaría trabajar con el teñido. Lo detestaba, aunque en ocasiones agradecía por su ausencia a clases pero, luego… ¿Adivinen quién debía obligarlo a firmar los justificantes? Sí, el delegado principal, yo.

-Como me escucharon. Será tu castigo por la falta a clases- dijo refiriéndose al pelirrojo.

-¿Y yo que tengo que pagar?- pregunté frunciendo el seño.

-Eres el delegado, es tu trabajo- una sonrisa hizo que las comisuras de la muy arrugada boca de la directora se elevaran. ¿Qué era lo que el karma se estaba empeñando en regresarme?

Tragué saliva en seco. El trabajo no sería fácil, y Castiel definitivamente no me ayudaría en nada.

 **Bueno… Holi! ^-^ Pues esta es una idea que no he formulado bien, pero está en torno a un libro que tengo en progreso. Sé que nadie ha escuchado de los Zaussures a lo mejor, y si lo han hecho probablemente no es a lo que yo me referiré en este finc. Voy a aclarar un par de cosas a continuación y si tienen alguna duda pueden mandármela por PM junto con la ficha.**

 **¿Qué es un Zaussure?:** Los Zaussures son una rara especie de criaturas sobrenaturales que a lo mejor lo único similar a los humanos es su apariencia (Cuando no están transformados). Me explico: Son pertenecientes a los ángeles, vampiros y hechiceros. Claro que el último lazo de "hechiceros" muy pocos lo tienen.

Características que les dan cada lazo:

LAZO DE ÁNGELES: ¿Cómo se diferencian los ángeles? Sí, por sus alas. Tener un 50% de sangre de ángel en sus venas, le concede al Zaussure un inmenso par de alas las cuales pueden ser: Blancas, Negras, Grises, etc. O bien pueden tener dos colores, ejemplo: Blancas con las puntas de las plumas en un color gris. Pero eso se los dejaré a su elección. NOTA: Las alas de los Zaussures al igual que la de los ángeles pueden ser arrancadas, y cuando esto ocurre hay varias leyendas que les mostraré a lo largo del finc.

LAZO DE VAMPIROS: ¿Qué es lo que hace a un vampiro terrorífico ante un humano? Fácil, su sed incontrolable de sangre. Esta es una cualidad que todos los Zaussures poseen, el instinto por la sangre humana. Su aroma los vuelve locos, no importa cuánto se quieran controlar si ven una gota de sangre de inmediato se les secará la garganta y ese deseo de beberla crecerá. Siendo una desventaja e incomodidad para algunos Zaussures, ninguno se puede quejar de las ventajas que las peculiaridades de un vampiro le puede otorgar, ejemplo: Los colmillos, si es bien conocidos los largos y afilados colmillos de un vampiro son muy buenos en defensa personal, para alimentarse y son excelentes para intimidar a su presa. La velocidad, muchas personas sabemos que los vampiros tienen la cualidad de correr sobre humanamente y poseen una agilidad incomparable. Y por último la fuerza sobrenatural que es capaz de tener.

LAZO DE HECHICEROS: Lo dije antes y los vuelvo a remarcar: NO TODOS LO POSEEN. Son pocos los que tienen la suerte de obtenerlo, aunque eso no hace menos importantes a los Zaussures que no lo poseen. ¿En qué se divide la magia? Sep., en blanca y negra o pura y oscura, como quieras decirle. Es criterio propio de aquel Zaussure sobre cual escoger, si negra o blanca. La blanca le dan poderes sanadores y la fuerza para controlar la luz y hacer pociones. La negra, les permite ser hijos de la noche, la oscuridad es su reino por lo cual pueden controlar las sombras; ambas les presentan útiles en defensa personal.

 **Ahora bien, en la sinopsis mencioné sobre los Círculos que los Zaussures poseen. Elegir uno para su Sucrette queda en total libertad, aunque también pueden ser renegadas y no elegir ninguno. Pero como no quiero que escojan uno solo porque tienen un nombre bonito (aunque no sea así xD) les describiré cada Círculo:**

 **\- Círculo de las Sombras. (AC) –Círculo de los Lazos del tiempo. (GL)**

 **-Círculo de la Luna de Plata. (SV) -Círculo de la Luz Resplandeciente. (CE)**

 **-Círculo de la Sangre Pura. (LT) –Círculo de la Marea Nocturna. (AP)**

 **NOTA:** El Círculo que vayan a elegir debe estar sujeto a la personalidad de su Sucrette así que cuidado al momento de elegir uno

 **Círculo de las Sombras: (Aries y Capricornio)** Es un Círculo idealista, sus pertenecientes son aquellos Zaussures que dictan su propio destino, que no le temen a las reglas. No tienen nada en contra de la idea a abstraer sangre del cuello de un humano. Es un Círculo apartado al resto. En él ya se imaginarán que lo principal es la magia negra y le permite al Zaussure perteneciente manejarla tenga o no el lazo hechicero.

 **Círculo de los Lazos del tiempo: (Géminis y Libra)** Como su nombre lo dice está dictado a las agujas del reloj. Con o sin lazo hechicero, un Zaussure puede pertenecer a él. Pero cuidado, los pertenecientes a este Círculo deben ser lo más responsables posible pues, como se imaginaran este Círculo les da el poder de viajar en el tiempo, y el más mínimo cambio en el pasado o futuro puede afectar al presente. Respecto a los instintos de clavarle los colmillos en el cuello a un humano, en ocasiones se suelen quejar, pues no les agrada mucho la idea pero ¿Pueden cambiar eso? No.

 **Círculo de la Luna de Plata: (Cáncer y Virgo)** Son Zaussures nobles, con buenas intenciones y su lazo están dictados mayormente a los vampiros, lo que hace aun más curioso el hecho de que detesten beber sangre. Su fuerza vital está enfocada en Selene, la Luna. Por lo cual en las noches de Luna llena sus habilidades crecen. Sus obligaciones están estrictamente enmarcadas en el plano de cazar a aquellos Zaussures que rompan con las reglas, y sobre todo con la principal "No descubrirse ante un humano" y otra que es de mucho su interés: "Alimentarse de un humano, es permitido. Matarlo en el proceso, es delito".

 **Círculo de la Luz Resplandeciente: (Cáncer y Escorpión)** La vanidad no es lo más común en un Zaussure, pero una cierta parte de este Círculo es de esa forma, aunque no de mala manera. Amantes de la moda, de todo aquello que mejore su apariencia física, aunque claro que esto no puede ser tan cierto. Considerado el contrario al Círculo de Las Sombras, pues a diferencia este se dicta en torno a la magia blanca con la estricta ley de que el Zaussure perteneciente debe tener lazos hechiceros. El toque de la sangre les viene dando exactamente igual, siempre y cuando puedan mantener su apariencia.

 **Círculo de la Sangre Pura: (Leo y Tauro)** No esperaran que les diga que no apoyan en nada la sed de sangre ¿Cierto? Porque no, aman la sangre humana. En parte se podría decir que son el Círculo más sádico (Gore xD). Entre todos los Círculos este es el que definitivamente debe incluir más lazos de vampiro. Los Zaussures son Tsunderes, rebeldes que no se dejan dominar por nadie, creadores de su propio mundo.

 **Círculo de la Marea Nocturna: (Piscis y Acuario)** Ni se quejan ni favorecen a la sed de sangre, de una u otra forma nadie puede hacer algo en contra de eso. Sus personalidades varían, después de todo cualquier Zaussure es capaz de entrar en este Círculo que concede la peculiaridad de controlar los líquidos y sobre todo el hidrogeno.

 **Si se dieron cuenta, cada Círculo tiene un par de signos zodiacales al lado y pues como todos necesitan su propio líder esos son los nombres de los encargados.**

 **Pues esa fue una pequeña reseña sobre cada círculo, sé que tal vez unos son más estrictos que otros y unos con más obligaciones pero, bueno así es. Les dejaré las fichas de mis dos chicas (Alessandra y Sharon) para que se den una idea sobre cómo hacer la suya, la cual quería pedirles que me envíen por PM para hacer más interesante la aparición de cada chica y así las parejas del finc no estén ya conocidas.**

 **MIS FICHAS:**

 **Nombre y apellido:** Alessandra Connel

 **Edad:** 17 años

 **Apariencia: NORMAL:** Es una pelirroja de cabello lacio hasta debajo de los hombros, con un par de ojos verdes enmarcados por largas pestañas. De cuerpo atlético y de estatura de 1.65m. De piel pálida como porcelana y rasgos finos. Labios delgados que con suerte y llevarán un poco de brillo en ellos. Tiene un tatuaje de un punto y coma ";" en el hombro derecho, una cruz en el dedo anular y las palabras "This is my dream" en la clavícula. **COMO ZAUSSURE:** Su cabello sigue siendo rojo, y sus orbes se convierten en un negro cenizo, sus colmillos crecen y sus alas son blancas.

 **Vestuario: NORMAL:** Es una chica rebelde que adora las musculosas y tiene una cierta afición por los jeans de mezclilla holgados. Siempre lleva un par de Converse negros o Vans conforme a su estilo. Siempre delinea el contorno de sus ojos de un negro que combina perfecto por con sus prendas. **COMO ZAUSSURE:** Usa un short de cuero negro, una polera roja de cuello de tortuga con mangas y unas cadenas cuelgan de su cintura. Usa unas botas bajas rojas.

 **Personalidad:** Según Sharon y el 95% de las personas que la conocen, esta demente. Suele ser infantil la mayoría de las veces y siempre se está metiendo en problemas. Pero, también posee un carácter serio y defensivo, no bajará la guardia en un peligro y siempre defenderá con uñas y dientes su dignidad. Valiente, la chica posee muchas agallas y es imposible que se resista cuando la están retando. Impulsiva, jamás piensa las cosas dos veces.

 **Origen:** Es una Zaussure pura sangre proveniente del sur de Alemania. Ambos padres eran Zaussures.

 **Historia** : Esta se las rebelaré conforme a la historia.

 **Chico:** Estaba por darle a Castiel pero, preferí que será una sexy solterita xD aunque tal vez en un futuro agregue yo a un chico. **Del que sé que se enamoraran 7u7.**

 **Círculo:** Renegada, nunca perteneció a ningún Círculo aunque sí estuvo a punto de hacerlo. El que más le llamaba la atención era el Círculo de la Sangre pura. (Aunque después ustedes me ayudaran a integrarla a un círculo)

 **Lazos:** Únicamente tiene el lazo de los ángeles y el de los vampiros.

 **Extra:** Suele practicar boxeo. Le gusta ver televisión las 24 horas al día. Es amante del pollo frito y, odia a su psiquiatra y a las fresas (sí, las frutas)

 **Nombre y apellido:** Sharon Fitdery

 **Edad:** 17 años

 **Apariencia: NORMAL:** Es una chica de estatura consistente de 1.68m. De cabello ondulado hasta su cintura con un color caoba que en las puntas se va volviendo a un negro noche. Sus ojos azules como un zafiro son rodeados por unas largas y rizadas pestañas negras. Es de piel blanca pero no como una hoja de papel. De labios carnosos que suele llevar en un color lila o violeta suave. Tiene tres tatuajes: un ";" en el cuello, una mariposa monarca en la clavícula y las palabras "Kiss the Rain" en la muñeca izquierda. **COMO ZAUSSURE:** Sus ojos se tornan a un color rojo sangre, sus colmillo prácticamente rasgan sus labios y su cabello se torna a un completo negro. Sus alas son negras con un tono blanco en la punta de cada pluma.

 **Vestuario: NORMAL:** Le gusta la ropa un tanto rockera y gótica. Por lo cual la mayoría de veces usa colores oscuros. Como: unos jeans blancos, con una polera roja sin mangas que tiene un cráneo blanco pintado en el pecho y por último unas botas negras con cintas en el frente (tipo Rosalya). Sus uñas pintadas de un color gris con diamantina. **COMO ZAUSSURE:** Usa un corsé negro que hace juego con unos jeans de cuero, botas altas que son turquesa al igual que su polera de hombros descubiertos que va debajo del corsé.

 **Personalidad:** Es una chica seria y un poco fría en el exterior pero muy dentro y teniéndole confianza a las personas, no es muy diferente a Alessandra. Chica de la cual la mayoría de veces es cómplice. Es muy inteligente y le encanta pasársela con un libro en mano. Su rostro es transparente y muestra rápidamente sus emociones. Es fácil de hacer enojar, y llega a ser muy rencorosa. Es el tipo de chica que jamás, jamás sigue las reglas que no cree necesarias y nunca se deja mandar.

 **Origen:** Sus padres eran Zaussures pura sangre al igual que ella.

 **Historia** : Esta se las rebelaré conforme al finc.

 **Chico:** Nathaniel.

 **Círculo:** Círculo de las Sombras, aunque siempre parece que no pertenece a ningún Círculo en realidad.

 **Lazos:** Tiene los tres lazos: vampiro, ángel y hechicero.

 **Extra:** Es muy buena en los deportes, le gusta dibujar a las personas cuando no se dan cuenta. Tiene una cicatriz en la pelvis.

Los chicos disponibles son: Castiel, Kentin, Armin, Lysandro y Dake.

Por favor mándeme la historia y el chico por PM para que sea más bonito :3

Les dejo lo que necesito para la ficha:

 **Nombre y apellido:**

 **Edad: (16-18)**

 **Apariencia** : Normaly como Zaussure (debe incluir cómo son sus alas (si es que las tienen))

 **Vestuario** : Normal y como Zaussure **.**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Origen: (** Aquí pueden escribir si saben o no que son Zaussures)

 **Historia** :

 **Chico**.

 **Círculo:** Pueden ser renegadas o escogen uno de los círculos que está arriba.

 **Lazos:** Acá deben poner si tienen o no el lazo de hechicero **.**

 **Extra** : (opcional)

Les dejaré más adelante la ficha de Axel (el primo de Alessandra) por si a alguna chica le interesa…

 **Nombre y apellido:** Axel Connel

 **Edad:** 18 años **.**

 **Apariencia** : **NORMAL** : Mide 1.80m. Es de cabello negro con un peinado informal donde mechones se cruzan aquí y allá. De cejas gruesas y debajo de ellas tiene un par de ojos verdes esmeralda. De tez clara, tal vez demasiada. Cuerpo deportivo, bien trabajado por varias horas de casería y sudor derramado en el gimnasio. Tiene el tatuaje del ";" en el cuello (lado derecho) **COMO ZAUSSURE** : Las puntas de su cabello se tornan grises, sus ojos a un tono gris con varias rayas naranja y sus alas son totalmente blancas.

 **Vestuario** : **NORMAL:** Viste como todo chico rebelde. Unos pantalones oscuros, unos Converse negros y una camiseta celeste que marca su bien definido cuerpo. **COMO ZAUSSURE** : Su ropa no cambia, usa lo que sea que lleve puesto. Lo único que se le agrega es una cadena en x que cuza todo su torso.

 **Personalidad:** "Un chico con una sonrisa que promete problemas" es así como sus amigas de toda la vida, Sharon y su prima Alessandra, lo definirían. Es un chico extrovertido con un carácter fuerte e infantil. Es el tipo de persona que jamás se rendiría, por mal que estuviesen las cosas. Le agrada la idea de conocer a nuevas personas, es muy sociable. Y aunque la mayoría de veces se comporte como un niño, eso no significa que no pueda ser una persona seria. No confía en las personas, aunque se lleve bien con ellas. Es un supersticioso de lo peor.

 **Origen:** De sus padres, su madre es una humana y su sangre de Zaussure se debe a su padre (el tío de Alessandra)

 **Historia** : Con forme al finc.

 **Chica:** Si a alguna le interesa la puedo colocar con él.

 **Círculo** : Círculo de la Luna de Plata

 **Lazos:** Vampiros y Ángeles.

 **Extra** : Tiene una gran pasión por las motocicletas. No sabe nadar. Ama los chocolates. Le pone apodo al 99% de las personas que conoce.

 **A lo mejor he hecho todo muy tedioso pero ya que. Espero les agrade la idea y se animen a participar.**

 **NOTA:** De la misma forma en que es un chico por sucrette, no quiero a dos fichas del mismo círculo (Soy una malota B/). Si su Sucrette tiene la personalidad de un Círculo, pero este ya lo tomó otra chica, pueden elegir otro sin importar las características del Círculo.

Cualquier duda mándenmela por Pm!

Recordatorio: El chico y la historia por PM gracias!

 **Nos leemos pronto…**

 **BYE BYE!**


End file.
